


The Animal Who Dreamed He Was A Man

by Creedslove



Series: The Animal Who Dreamed He Was A Man [1]
Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sabretooth (Liev Schreiber's version)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: Victor and Reader had a troubled relationship until the day she left him and went to live on her own. Three years later, he is back to find out she has already moved on and built a family of her own. He wants revenge, but when she as well as her daughter, Victoria are attacked by a group of mutants, he needs to put aside all his plans and offer them shelter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just two small drabbles that ended up becoming a short series of drabbles, but then, after I changed my mind, I decided to make it a regular series!

Victor woke up suddenly feeling his bed empty and colder than usual. He wasn’t having a nightmare which he should be thankful for, but still he was unable to sleep and that just annoyed him, not because of the lack of sleep itself since his healing often took care of it and he could easily spend a few nights lying awake with no serious damage. The reason was  _her._ He felt his blood boiling out of rage, but suddenly it started pumping to a certain area as images of the time both of you spend together started to involuntarily run through his head. The man snarled at himself trying to avoid the reactions that fucking frail still caused him, the last thing he needed at the moment was having a painful erection at the mere memory of some days that now seemed so long ago. Creed closed his eyes and thought of how many times both of you had rolled on the very same sheets, how your head had rested on his chest after fucking like animals for hours. He let out a bitter laugh as he remember some of your words during nights like those.

_“I’m cold Victor, keep me warm please…”_

He remembered how he would wrap his arms around your waist and pull you even closer as his claws would run through your soft skin slightly leaving small pink marks that would fade almost instantly. He realized he used to feel happy by just having you,  _ **his frail**_ , safely in his arms.

Nothing good lasted forever, he learned that during that long life of his, but nothing good at all happened directly to him. The happiest he got close to in over a century was nothing more than an illusion, he allowed himself to feel things he never thought he could for someone who only saw him as monster, and maybe that was exactly what he was; an animal who dreamed he was a man. But an animal wouldn’t feel so heartbroken watching Y/N walking away with the runt, would it? Knowing she chose to go back to that Institute, rather than staying with him. He wanted her to stay, but he wasn’t going to humiliate himself like that, Sabretooth was better than that, he tried to convince himself.

Victor shifted and rolled again in bed, trying to find a comfortable position and finally go back to sleep, but the stinging sensation on his chest didn’t help. He had been rejected many times before but none of them had hurt as much as it did now. The man stared at the empty place beside him and inhaled deeply, trying to catch a remaining of her scent that seemed to be fading away faster and faster. His last thought before drifting off was a memory of her wide smile and sparkling eyes as she ran her small hands through his face brushing against his beard. She had just confessed her feelings for him, it puzzled him how he knew now she never meant her words, but he never smelled her lying either.

“I love you too, Frail.”

He whispered to himself before finally getting back to sleep. Maybe he’d be lucky enough to dream of her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

“Victor, please wait…” You asked him shyly as the man just turned his back to you and started walking away. He didn’t stop so you forced yourself to run after him.

“I-I’m sorry, please just listen to me… I can explain. I didn’t mean to..”

You were interrupted by a loud roar as his hands grabbed your arms and pushed you against the wall roughly. You cried a little as your body hit the raw concrete with a loud thud and you felt pain spreading all over you. He approached his face dangerously close to yours, his burning gaze making you uncomfortable as you could tell he was battling himself to control all the anger that was probably telling him to slice your throat. You felt a new rush of fear as he bared his teeth displaying his sharp fangs and for the first time you noticed how deadly they could be towards you. He had absolutely no intention to tease you, you had been around him long enough to know when Victor Creed wanted blood, and that was exactly his expression.

“Oh, you didn’t mean to? You can explain it frail? Really?” He asked with sarcasm washing over his words as he dug his claws in your arms making you whimper.

“Yes, Victor. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to just walk away from you. I…” He applied more pressure to your arm as his sharp talons broke your skin. “Stop, please…” You begged him.

“Why Y/N?” Your mixed blood and fear scent hitting his nostrils so strongly it made his own eyes tear up a little.

“ANSWER ME!” He demanded in a deafening roar. He saw you squirming as you tried to create more space between the two of you as possible. Your face glistening with tears and your eyes showing all the fear he never meant for you to feel towards him. He retracted his claws and saw small puddles of blood as regret took over him.

“Get out of here frail, find your partners and head back for the jet. You shouldn’t even be going on missions in the first place.” He said relaxing the tight grip on your arms.

“But Victor…”

“Just get out”

“Victor, I love you!”

Creed let go of your body and once more started to walk away ignoring you.

“I said I love you!” You cried as the man pretended not to hear you. “Fuck Victor, just hear me out. You are the man I love!”

“I’m not a man, I’m  _an animal_.”

He replied coldly leaving you behind and not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three years later…** _

Victor lurked in the shadows waiting for the best opportunity to approach, he didn’t want to make a wrong move and screw his only chance. If he wanted Y/N dead he’d probably have to act fast, he knew once he spent time next to her, his courage to do so would fade more and more until it’d become nonexistent. That’s why he focused on all the anger he felt towards her; three years of heartache she’s put him through. Creed never surrendered to anyone but to that fucking frail he had, he allowed himself to have feelings for her, he actually thought he could be a man instead of the animal he had always believed he was; only to see her walking away, abandoning him as if what they had meant nothing to her, and it probably didn’t.

He eyed her house from afar, everything looked so disgustingly perfect; a cute nice house with a white fence. He rolled his eyes, he never knew she could be so… predictable. Soon after their final encounter, he heard she had quit the X-Men, but always thought she’d stick around the Institute, maybe she could teach there or something, if there was something Victor had to admit, was the fact his frail was smart… No, not his frail. She used to be, she could’ve been, but she chose not to, she was an unworthy bitch just like the other ones. He had a hard time tracking her down, but thanks to the runt, he had found the little deer. After running into Jimmy once, he could smell the frail all around him, but instead of snapping, he decided to follow his brother until he finally found what he was looking for.

As soon as the lights were out, he decided to walk in, what a great surprise the frail would have; she was probably comfortably wrapped in her blankets, ready to go to sleep. Was she going to be alone? Maybe she’s gotten a boyfriend or a husband. The thought just didn’t make him angrier because if the bitch had another man with her, he’d make sure to murder him in front of her, then, if she got too upset about it, he could fuck her on the puddle of blood that once used to be her guy. He was going to have her one last time though, willingly or not, he didn’t care about her will, she would be dead soon, anyway…

Entering the room, he realized it was everything she’d ever dreamed of; yes, they did talk to each other, they didn’t just fuck and Victor was was able to have decent, long conversations and not only snarl and groan. She always wanted to have a normal home, carry an easy life without all the danger and worries being born a mutant could bring you. He looked around, her books, her decoration, everything was so… her. Speaking of which, he inhaled the scent he had long gotten used to. It was still as great as the first time he’s smelled it, but now it seemed different… sweeter maybe?

He just shrugged and stalked her from the shadows. She was in the kitchen, wearing only a short nightgown, he smirked at that, he couldn’t deny she looked as inviting to him as she always did. When she turned her back to him in order to place her glass on the sink, he saw his chance coming, so he quickly ran to her and trapped her between the furniture and his body; his clawed paws wrapping around her neck in a tight grip.

“Missed me, Y/N?” He chuckled as she squirmed and tried to get rid of him. He tightening his grip forcefully not allowing her to breathe, let alone, speak.

Her eyes were wet and a few tears dripped down her face, he was confused; she didn’t smell afraid, she smelled… sad.

He wasn’t very sure why, but stared at her in shock when he saw a small girl walking inside the room, she wasn’t over two and she had tiny claws on her hands.

“Mommy…?” She said looking at the two of them curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

“Who’s the princess with little kitten claws?” He bent down on his knees so he could eye the little girl. She was gorgeous, giggling and smelled just as sweet as her mother. He was sure the frail looked just like that when she was a kid herself. He saw her watch him curiously when he grabbed her tiny hands in his so he’d analyze her small talons. The little girl widened her eyes when she saw his, not in shock or disgust like everybody else, he saw surprise in them.

“Mommy! He’s like me!” the small girl said all excited, while Y/N tried desperately drying some falling tears. She barely noticed Victor’s grip was gone.

“Ye-yeah” She swallowed hard “He’s um… He’s mommy’s friend” she managed to say and heard one low chuckle coming from Creed.

“Nice way to put it” He said ironically and smiled at the little girl, she smiled back at him, completely in awe at the sight of his fangs.

He rested his huge paw on the side of the little girl’s neck, realizing how fragile and weak she really was. He heard Y/N whispering ‘no’ as if he was about to kill her beloved daughter. This was how little she thought of him, that he would just snap the neck of an innocent cub like that. Not that Y/N didn’t deserve to feel such horrible pain, like the pain of losing a child, losing everything but he wouldn’t make a kid pay for her slutty mother’s sins. Besides, just because Creed had an awful childhood, it didn’t mean he wished for cubs to go through what he once had.

“What’s your name, princess?”

The girl giggled at the nickname, her scent sweetened even more. She liked it. He had to control the urge of rolling his eyes at her silly, stupid innocence.

“ _Victoria_ ” she said smiling at him widely, she didn’t grow her fangs yet, but he could see her teeth becoming sharper than the others.

“ _Victoria_?!” He looked at the frail who was now holding her breath, and then back at the small girl. “You have a beautiful name,  _Victoria_ ” he purred as his hand cupped the entire side of her face and his clawed fingers stroked her soft cheek, she closed her eyes, enjoying the mysterious man’s affection, unsure why was that, but it was soothing for her.

Y/N gave up pretending she wasn’t crying, seeing her daughter and Victor like that just brought a turmoil of feelings she swore she had buried deep within her, back. Their interaction was spontaneous, sweet and natural.

The three of them barely noticed someone walking in, Logan was static, almost as shocked as Y/N was. When Victoria noticed him, however, she turned her back to Victor and ran, flying to Logan’s arms.

“Daddy!!!” she shouted happily as she snuggled closer to him, completely unaware of Victor’s speechless and mad expression as well as the tension in the room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Two months later_ **

Creating the mess was easy; all Creed had to do was to make a few phone calls, talk to some old pals, and some terrorist mutant attacks spread like fire across the country, nothing that serious, but enough for Xavier to start shitting his pants and call the runt, that way he’d run to help them and leave his happy little family behind, and unprotected.

After the episode, eventually the two feral brothers started a fight, a bloody and violent one as expected, which was only over when Victoria’s and Y/N’s terrified screams and crying was too much for their sensitive hearings. Victor had to leave, but not without promising he would come back.

The second part of his plan was even easier. With the runt off the place, he could just stalk around the house until it was time to act. His plan was quite simple, divided in two acts: if the cub was his, he’d take her with him. If she wasn’t, he would kill her, simple as that.

Victor climbed her wall, entering the small girl’s room through the window, quietly and fast, just like the predator he was. Everything was dark and silent, they were both asleep, Y/N probably in her room, where her bedsheets were likely to be reeking the runt. He decided to focus on the cub instead, otherwise his own anger would ruin everything he had planned.  

He looked around, her room was small, but cozy and all girl-like. Dolls, stuffed animals and cute wallpapers made all the decoration, by her crib, which he realized it was starting to get small for her, there was an armchair. When he was about to sit, he felt two curious eyes on him.

“Shhh, little cub” he whispered when she widened, her scared, teary eyes.

“Bad man!” she whispered back, half scared and half curious. Victor realized his dark, big frame was definitely startling the girl. He removed his heavy, dark coat and hung it on the back of the chair, not without taking a stuffed kitten from one of his inside pockets. He smirked when the toy dragged her attention.

“I’m not a bad man, Victoria, I’m your friend…” she seemed confused for a while, so he continued: “I know mommy and…” he swallow hard, he had to gather a lot of strength to pronounce those words “daddy…" it felt bitter to say that. “Told you that, but I just wanna be friends… You see, I even brought you a stuffed princess kitten, just like you.” she smiled widely at him and grabbed the new present, much to Creed’s delight.

When Y/N opened the door, he had to really control himself not to burst out laughing at her shocked, horrid face. She slowly walked inside, terrified of what she was seeing. Victor sitting comfortably in the armchair as Victoria slept peacefully on his lap. One of his big hands held her tiny body closer to his, while the other one stroked and played with her hair. He looked at her with a mix of feelings, she was just an annoying little cub, but something about her brought feelings he wasn’t familiar with.

“Victor…” the frail whispered, he could hear her loud beats hammering her chest, she was frightened.

“Shhh, Y/N, we don’t want to wake up the cub, do we?” He purred, watching Victoria smile during her sleep.

“Please Victor, don’t do anything to her, it’s not her fault…”

“You’re right, Y/N it’s not her fault, it’s yours…”

“Victor, please…” The frail had tears in her eyes and her scent was a mix of anxiety and sadness.

“I just want to talk, that’s all” He caressed the little girl on his lap. “How long, Y/N?”

“How long what?

“How long have you been fucking the runt, huh? Right after you left me? A few months later?”

“Don’t Victor, this is madness, don’t do this to yourself, or… to us.

 _Us_.

That bitch really has got the nerve.

“You know why I’m here and it all depends on your answer, frail” he threatened as his claws lay sharply close to Victoria’s throat.

“You know what really sucks?” He sounded uninterested, but continued anyway “I can smell the blood relation, and trust me, the scent lingers strongly around her; but since the runt and I are brothers, I can’t quite tell whose blood is it, to be more specific. You see, we had the same pa, and we both came out ferals, but in different ways, so your cub having a mutation just like mine doesn’t say much either…”

“You need to understand…” The frail trembled and he interrupted her.

“Is she mine or Jimmy’s?” He needed the answer, he was blind by the doubt and uncertain, both feelings even surpassing his anger now.

“Don’t make me do this…” Y/N begged, she knew what Victor would do if he knew the truth, and she couldn’t afford being away from her daughter.

“I asked a fucking question, frail, and you better answer…” he lengthened his claws “is the little princess mine or runt’s?” He saw her blinking away some tears and taking a deep breath avoiding his piercing gaze;

“She’s Logan’s”

_Logan’s._

The cub was Logan’s not his. Victor expected anger, rage, brutality cutting him deeper like a knife and yet he just felt… empty, betrayed, disappointed even. He had his answer, the runt’s cub was resting peacefully there, he just needed a flick of a claw to ruin Y/N’s and Jimmy’s life. The little girl would probably scream a little before soaking him with her warm blood. He just needed one motion to get his revenge but he couldn’t seem to move. The slightest idea of harming her in anyway, disgusted him more than anything has ever had; he didn’t feel like killing, destroying, he felt like protecting, caring. He couldn’t, though, she wasn’t his to do so, so he hoped the runt would man up and do the job, instead of running away like he always did. When she snuggled closer to him, he starred at the frail and she could’ve sworn she saw a flash of hurt in those predatory eyes, but as quick as it came, it went away. He carefully stood up, still holding her and walked to Y/N, handing her the girl. He calmy put on his dark coat again and before jumping off the window he said:

“You know, Y/N… Naming her  _Victoria_  was quite a cruel joke”

Y/N stood there, with her unharmed daughter safely in her arms. She never thought seeing Victor could be that painful, she never meant for that to happen to none of them; not her, not Logan, not Victor and not Victoria.

The small girl was fast asleep, having sweet dreams and completely unaware of the problems surrounding her, while holding tight the stuffed kitten she got earlier, soaked in her real father’s scent.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N was pacing around the room worried, Victoria’s birthday would be in four days, soon her little girl would be three. Time really flies. However, a date that always filled her with happiness and joy, now brought her sadness and worries. Victor was back in their lives and nothing could stop him. After telling him their daughter was actually Logan’s, the feral mutant seemed heartbroken, to the point he gave up his revenge momentarily, but Victor Creed has never been one to quit what he had planned, and knowing him, she also knew he had an appreciation for special dates. Her biggest fear was having him showing up again in order to scare Victoria or worse. He seemed to have had a soft spot for her, but now he thought she was Logan’s, Y/N couldn’t rely the safety of her daughter on that. To make things worse, Logan had been more at the Institute than at home, which made the young woman unsettled. She didn’t want to admit, but being home alone with Victoria while Victor could kick the door open at any minute, and the terrorist mutant attacks increasing - which the X-Men were pretty sure Creed had something to do with it - made her scared.

She was ready to start her day when there was a knock on the door, she wasn’t expecting anyone, so she needed to be careful. Getting close to it enough, Y/N only felt the impact of someone bursting into her house and throwing her onto the floor. Some men entered her house, they were full of disturbing tattoos covering their entire body and face, just the mere sight of it was unsettling. Almost like a cult or something. The one who appeared to be their leader walked towards her, his clothes were dark and thick, and he wore gloves like Rogue’s, hiding pretty much his entire body. Taking a closer look, she saw that beneath the ink, his skin was burnt, big and thick scars among the dark patterns he had. He seemed to notice and gave her a sinister smile, while the other men brought Victoria who was screaming and squirming, trying her best to bite and claw her attackers with her small talons. The group quickly tied the two of them together, while grabbing their gallons of gas. Y/N was terrified, they would set both her and her daughter on fire.

“You see, my child, I have no problems with you or your lovely daughter, yet, your former lover, Sabretooth still owes me.” He explained while walking out the door.

“It took me a long time to find something that really mattered to him, so I guess we can be even now.” He lit up the match and threw it on the floor, making the fire spread.

Victor could swear he has never felt as angry as he did at that moment, seeing those huge grown men attacking the frail and the cub brought out the animal in him, he saw the fucker leaving the house and recognized him immediately, he wanted to kill, slash through the flesh until his claws scraped the raw bone, however, he had no time, he needed to get the frail and the cub out.

He crossed the street running on all fours, and as soon as the frail could register, he was already slashing through the men, killing one by one until there was just a puddle of blood. He quickly cut their ropes open freeing the two girls. Victoria cried scared while hugging her mother. Y/N looked at him unsure, she wasn’t sure she should hug him out of gratitude for saving them or slapping him for… well, everything.

“Come on, you two have to get out of here before they come back” He commanded and Y/N nodded, at least she wasn’t being a stubborn bitch like always.

“Mommy, no!” Victoria begged and cried. The fire was now spreading even faster than before. “Kitten! I want my kitten” Y/N looked confused for a while, maybe it was all the smoke and the episode itself, but Creed quickly got what the little girl meant. He told them to wait for him outside as he ran upstairs, grabbing the stuffed little kitten he had gotten princess, but not without stopping by the frail’s room first.

***

When they arrived at Victor’s cabin, Y/N took a deep breath, she hadn’t been there since she got pregnant, which was now almost four years ago. She realized Victor also noticed her reaction because he snarled at her. Apart from the moment he went full feral and saved them, he pretty much ignored both of them the rest of the trip, even when Victoria tried to hug him, he denied it. The little girl had calmed down after getting her kitten, it wasn’t the toy itself, it was the scent,  _her father’s scent_. Even if both of them weren’t aware of it, being in the same car as Victor for a couple of hours, made her relaxed. But a few hours after arriving at his place, however, the sweet girl seemed to have been replaced by a brat; she was agitated and desperately trying to call Victor’s attention, she just didn’t get why he was being like that, he’s always been so nice to her.

“Play with me, Victor?” She stood up in front of him, proud of her new unicorn shirt. He even stopped by a department store to buy her and the frail some clothes. That was the runt’s job, not his, but he still did it. She smiled sweetly at him.

“No.” He said coldly and went back to check his phone, looking for some news of their attackers.

Victor Creed didn’t do ‘play with cubs’ especially if the cub was runt’s. He had no obligation whatsoever of playing dad for that little brat, she would eventually grow up and hate him, just like her mother and  _father_  did.

“Victor, please! She’s just a child” Y/N said feeling her heart clench, she knew why he was behaving like that.

“She’s your daughter, not mine, you deal with her” He replied coldly and locked himself in his office. He ignored Victoria’s teary eyes while she pressed the stuffed kitten harder against her chest and ran towards her mom, who whispered in her ear to stop crying and leave him alone.

He felt bad and he didn’t like it. Why was he feeling like that? Jimmy was the one who saved damsels in distress, not him. His brother was the one who had a happy little family, not Victor. He was just a lonely animal, again, who dreamed he was man, all because of that fucking frail, who made sure to show him he’d never be able to have a normal life, like most humans and some mutants do. He wasn’t entitled of love or affection, just blood and pain, whether he was the one causing it or the other way around; and she did that in a the most painful way he could think of, by creating with his brother, what he always desired having for himself. And still naming the cub  _Victoria_. Did she really think he would never find it out? Unlikely. She definitely did it on purpose, like a way of saying ‘sorry, I had to pick the decent brother, but thanks for the memories by the way’. He removed the metal box he grabbed from her room and left it on his desk, he had seen its content before, during one of many times he walked around her house without her knowing. That fucking frail annoyed and made him mad, he wanted to destroy her, make her suffer, but he cursed himself every time he realized he couldn’t.

On the other hand, the two of them were scared, they’d been attacked - because of him - and the princess was just confused and frightened. He rolled his eyes at himself for caring, she was just an annoying kid, why did he feel bad for being harsh towards her anyway? He decided to leave his office, only to go to the living room and find Victoria sadly playing with her kitten. She noticed he was there but didn’t dare look at him.

“Where’s your mom?” He asked her softly

“Bathroom” She replied as she softly ran her tiny claws through the toy’s furr. Victor saw Y/N returning the room, she had washed her face, she’d probably been crying.

“You liked the kitten, didn’t you?” He purred and got on his knees, looking at her. She was just as beautiful as her mother, the runt was truly one lucky bastard.

“Yes…” she said unsure thinking he’d be mad at her. He chuckled and purr, making her smile timidly “wanna know my kitten’s name?” she asked him now looking directly into his eyes. Both Victor and the cub had the same eye color, but neither of them noticed it, except for Y/N.

“Sure” he gave her a fanged grin.

“My kitten’s name is Vicky”

Victor had to let out a laugh that was just stupid he could tear that damn toy into pieces, but since she was expecting any kind of answer he nodded.

“Wanna play by the lake?” He invited her and saw her small bright eyes light up even more.

“Can we, mommy?” she asked happily seeing Y/N nod.

***

“Victoria, don’t claw the fish!” Victor commanded as Y/N watched the two of them playing around, she was sitting on the grass watching their interaction. It always made her heart melt whereas it brought her a great sadness at the same time. For a moment she was so lost in her thoughts, might-have-beens of what her life could’ve been like, what their lives could’ve been like if she had stayed.

Victor sat by her side in silence while his gaze watched Victoria play attentively, making sure she was safe.

“Victor…?” The frail asked him and he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She swallowed and smiled a little “remember once we came here and had a picnic? You didn’t want to, but I insisted so much you…”

“Don’t.” He interrupted her.

“What?” She asked confused.

“Cut the crap, Y/N. You don’t need to pretend you liked being here in the first place or you are enjoying it now”

“But Victor, I…” He groaned, making obvious she’d better shut up.

“You are only here because those guys wanted to kill you to get back at me. It was my fault and it was also my duty to get your asses out of trouble” He told her sharply. What the fuck was she expecting? They were going to have a honeymoon? “As soon as I get to kill them, you are free to go back to the runt” He stood up and was about to leave when he felt her delicate fingers on his skin, her hand holding him by his wrist.

“Thank you, for you know…”

He knelt and eyed her one more time, his gaze making her a little uncomfortable, as their faces were inches away from each other’s.

“You don’t have to thank me. You and the runt… Nobody kills you two but me”.

***

Victor woke up and groaned, his bed was still emptier than he expected. He even ran his hand through the mattress in order to find the frail and pull her closer again when the memories returned him: Y/N leaving, having a baby with the runt, living a happy normal life and being attacked by The Cult. It still took him a few minutes to realize the scent, however, wasn’t on his imagination, but it was there, lingering around his entire house. That’s been his life for the past four years, pathetically wanting to wake up next to her, when she was already gone. Longing to smell her scent, even after it had faded. He was ashamed of being so weak like that, and it only made him angry. He was thirsty, so getting up and going to the kitchen was a logical idea, which brought him regret the moment he saw the frail sitting on his kitchen counter, with a glass of water in her hands, wearing nothing more than just a nightgown.

“Get off my counter” He said annoyed as he helped himself as well. For the first time since they met again she giggled. And as always, she looked gorgeous when she did it; Victor hated it, it always made things hard.

“Sorry, I couldn’t get to sleep” She explained and took a good look at his shirtless frame.

He seemed to notice it, because he turned to her and took one step towards her. His bare skin brushing against her knees, she bit her lips, trying to control the urge of wrapping her legs around his waist. Both of them felt the tension in the air, and they knew they were trying hard not to forget about everything that happened and touch each other again, like they did so many times in the past. A turmoil of feelings took over Y/N and she avoided his predatory gaze as she looked down.

“Victor…” She called him again, now she felt overwhelmed, the fear she felt earlier during the awful experience both her and her daughter had, slowly coming back. “Will you protect us…? Protect… me?” she asked him shyly feeling her eyes getting watery.

He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell her she should be begging Jimmy to do so, and not him, that he didn’t give a fuck about her or her daughter. Better yet, he wanted to say she should’ve died, he wanted to remind her how worthless her life was to him, and above all, he wanted to believe those things, because it would be easier for him. Yet, he couldn’t find any words other than:

“Yes…”

She sighed relieved and snaked her arms around his neck pulling him for a hug, which didn’t last long though. He quickly removed her arms from him abruptly and snarled.

“Go back to bed, frail”

He saw her entering the guest room she was sharing with her daughter, and headed for his own.


	7. Chapter 7

The two following days were easy, with no other remarkable happenings; well, not quite true, if you take into account the fact the three of them had quickly fallen into a routine. The frail would cook for them, while they’d all hang out in the kitchen, at times even having fun. Then Victor would do his own stuff either in his office or hunting outside, while the girls would stay in, watching TV, playing or just reading. Well, Y/N would read while Victoria just paid attention. Speaking of which, the girl gave him no break, she’d follow him around all the time, always curious to know what he was doing, she wanted him to do everything with her, play, read for her, watch TV. Every time he stepped a foot inside of a room he’d hear her yell “Victor!!!” all happy and excited. She even had the guts to ask him if he wanted to take part in her ‘Tea Party’ because according to her, there would be  _Victoria, Victor and Vicky attending the party, and that’d be a lot of fun._ Needless to say he only groaned and bared his fangs at her, who just burst out laughing. What an annoying kitten!

The feral man watched the news attentively, they couldn’t stop talking about the mutant attacks and even that storm bitch was giving the reporters some statement. He rolled his eyes at her frame on the TV when he felt someone grabbing his hand, frowning in surprise at the unexpected touch and looked down, just to find Victoria holding his fingers with her tiny ones. the tip of her little fingers traced the back of his curiously, she didn’t smell grossed out or scared, suddenly, she looked at him again and smiled widely. Why did she have to do that? Why couldn’t she just flinch away from him like a normal kid - and a normal adult as well - would do? He could only read admiration in those eyes, as if she were happy to know she’d eventually grow talons like those.

He shook his head and removed his hand from hers, she sighed and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on him.

“You are one clingy little cub, aren’t you?” He said and she giggled, then focused on the TV.

Victor observed how smart that little girl really was, it’s not that he was awfully experienced with two-year-olds, but he knew kids from that age weren’t so talkative, curious and perceptive as Victoria was. Of course Y/N was a very intelligent frail, but he knew most of her daughter’s sharpness came from feral nature. Feral mutants are often more intelligent than regular people, apart from the runt, of course, since Victor always considered his younger brother one huge knucklehead. But especially feline ferals are usually sharper and fast learners, Victor still remembered when he was a cub, not as small as the princess kitten, but still… He never had any kind of education, in fact, Creed had pretty much nothing while growing up; to say his childhood was poor wouldn’t be enough, he had a miserable, violent, terrible childhood. While the runt had everything; a loving father, a comfortable and warm bed, piano, french, and literature classes, Victor had none of that. He starved and nearly froze during cold, winter nights.

He only learned how to read and write when he was a young man, but once he realized he was able to read a whole book, he never stopped again. Even before that, he’s always been smarter than most people, being able to come up with good plans and anticipate moves. His thoughts were interrupted when the little girl called him again.

“Victor?” She waited until he looked at her, not without snarling a little first. “My birthday! Tomorrow!” She squeaked excited. He rolled his eyes.

“I know Victoria, you told me a hundred of times already.” He sounded annoyed but deep inside he felt sorry for her, he knew how much kids loved those things, and now she wouldn’t get presents or a party. “Your mommy is gonna bake you a delicious cake tomorrow, got it?” Her scent sweetened and he knew she was happy with the idea, which also gave him another idea. He got up and went for his office, he needed to get a few things done for tomorrow.

***

Y/N enjoyed the fact her daughter was peacefully taking a nap and decided to take a time for herself, and by that, she intended to be alone, trying to organize her thoughts. After all the rush and the thrill of the past few days, everything started to come slowly to her; she realized her house, her clothes, books, and her metal box had turned into ashes. Not that material things made her worried, although she’d really miss the memories she had kept in that small container, but other than that, she knew she could get everything back, not that she was rich, but if she managed to get it once, she’d be able to do it a second time. She was just thankful to know both her and her daughter were safe and sound, thanks to Victor though. And that made things worse; she knew that now that he was back, nothing would ever be the same and she wasn’t sure if she should like it or hate it. On one hand, she enjoyed having him back, not only that, being back at his place, after so long. That was the place they conceived Victoria and it brought the two of them so many memories… She wanted to throw herself into his arms and forget about everything else, just be there, the two of them and their daughter, just like a happy family they should’ve been since the start. However, there was a reason she left Victor in the first place, and now, the attack they suffered because of him, just reinforced that motive. Not to mention Victor would never take her back, not thinking Victoria was his brother’s daughter, or thinking Y/N has even once, been Logan’s.

She was so distracted she didn’t notice Victor sitting by her side on the couch. She thought hiding in the room he used as his personal library, she’d have at least some time to cry alone. As soon as she noticed him, she tried hiding her tears, she knew he didn’t like seeing frails crying. That was another thing that bothered her a little. Him calling her frail all the time. He did that often, but before, he also used to call her kitten. Not like he calls Victoria, in a complete different context, which does not change the fact she used to be his kitten, the closest Victor’s ever gotten to show her affection verbally.

“What happened, frail?”

It was always the same, the same lack of emotions or feelings, she knew Victor’s never been one to go soft, but he did around her, she could feel he used to have feelings for her, but now? Y/N could only sense hurt and anger towards her.

“Yeah, sorry… I was just… Thinking about Victoria’s birthday tomorrow…” He nodded and stared at her.

“You crying because of me?” Victor knew she was, he knew she was thinking of how her life would never be the same now that he was around, now that he had found out about her dirty little secret. And it infuriated him even more because she didn’t want to argue, she didn’t want to bring out the animal in him, because she  _feared_  him for herself and her daughter.

“No, of course not, Victor…” She smiled weakly “I’ll check the kitchen to see if I have enough ingredients to bake the cub a cake” She imitated the way he referred to kids and stood up. For a moment he stared at her with a glow in his eyes, but it was gone right after. Her heart clench, she could tell he wanted to be Victoria’s father. That made her lean forward a little, just enough to look him in the eyes and took her hand to his face, caressing his furry cheek. Victor closed his eyes for a while, enjoying the soft touch his frail had, the one he craved daily for the past four years. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt her lips on his, in one soft, sweet kiss. She looked at him shyly when their eyes met, but since he didn’t snarl, she continued, deepening the kiss. Their lips gliding over each other’s in a slow, calm motion. “I want to thank you…” she whispered as her hand went for his belt, trying to undo it.

Suddenly his strong, rough hands grabbed hers harshly stopping her motion right there. She broke the kiss looking confused and hurt when he pushed her away.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” He roared at her, she shook her head even more confused. “You think you gonna give me a ‘thank you fuck?’ Are you fucking kidding me frail?” She was trapped between the wall and his body.

“No, Victor… I… I just wanted to feel you.”

“Feel me?” He roared again and held her face by her chin, lengthening his claws. “Why is that? You got horny thinking of the runt and wanted to have some dick?”

“Victor, he has nothing to do with this…” She cried a little “Why are you doing this?”

“You disgust me, Y/N! Every single time I remember that animal touched you, fucked you, marked you, it makes me sick.”

She was crying now and he groaned annoyed, she had no right to shed those tears.

“Victor, you don’t know it… I missed you everyday” She blinked some tears and felt his sharp talons threatening to break the skin.

“Oh I bet you did, especially when you were feeling his cum soaking your pussy deep enough to impregnate you with that little rat!” He was angry and barely felt her slap strong and sharp against his face.

“Don’t you dare talk about Victoria like that!” She yelled back at him.

“I fucking despise you Y/N, both you and your bastard daughter”

“Victor, she is…”

They were both interrupted when they noticed Victoria standing there shocked and hurt, the smell of her tears was making Victor overwhelmed. He let go of Y/N and looked at the small girl. “Victoria…” he purred trying to fix the situation. He walked to her, her eyes bright with tears running continuously down her beautiful face.

“Bad man!” She yelled at him. Victor felt his own heart clench and tried wiping away her tears. “No! Bad Man” She flinched away from him like Victor was sure she would when they first met and that made him devastated.

He saw her running to her mother and Y/N picking her up. She snuggled closer to her daughter holding her tight.

“I want daddy, mommy! Please!” Victoria begged and pointed at Victor one last time “Bad man, mommy!”

Victor swallowed hard and whispering to them he said:

“You are fucking right, cub”

And left the cabin running in all fours just like the animal he was.

Victor had been running for hours, he was tired, hurt and he desperately needed to feel better. He cursed that damn frail, for making him fall in love with her, for running away from him, for having a baby with his brother, for having with the runt what Victor always wanted with her. To make things worse, Victoria was getting closer and closer to him and he managed to push her away. Victor felt awful, she was just one tiny giggly sweet girl who loved to cuddle and play with her toys, she had been nothing but kind and sweet to him, she’d been nicer than most people he’s even encounter during his life, and yet, he broke her little heart, and now such a special bond they seemed to have was probably over, because now she saw him just like everybody else did, just like he truly was:

_**a bad man.** _

When he heard the loud thunders, he decided it was time to go back home, luckily Y/N and Victoria would be fast asleep and he wouldn’t have to face either of them, but of course, that wouldn’t be possible. The moment he got to his porch, he smelled Victoria’s tears while he heard the frail’s words trying to soothe her. Another thunder made the little girl startled and Victor immediately got it: she was terrified of thunderstorms.

Creed entered the house and her crying contributing to his growing headache.

“Victoria, it’s okay, don’t cry… It’s just a thunder…” The frail said softly trying to calm her daughter down, he could see Y/N was also in verge of tears. They all needed some rest as soon as possible.

Victor sat beside them and pulled Victoria onto his sleep, she squirmed and refused him, but he was firm and didn’t let her go. Before she could call him a bad man again or ask for her father, he pressed her face against his chest softly and purred until he felt she was calmer.

‘‘It’s okay cub, I’m here now…” He knew those words were probably not gonna be very useful, but still he tried. She raised her head and he saw her red, puffy eyes, her small hand went for his face and caressed his cheek, just like her mom had done a few hours ago. He looked at her feeling his own eyes burning and few tears forming. He closed them before one of them noticed and kissed the top of her head. He purred again smelling her sweet scent one more time, until his daughter fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor lost track of time after making the cub sleep. Y/N avoided looking at him as he could smell anger coming from her and this time he did not blame her at all; even he knew he had crossed a line when he called Victoria those awful things. He never meant to hurt her, he was angry with Y/N; how dare she try to give him a fuck out of pity? She thought everything would be just fine if she gave her body to him like she did many times before, but this time her thoughts were probably flashing images of the runt’s face while she was forced to stare at him. Creed could bet her heart longed for Jimmy as well. However, he felt an unfamiliar discomfort in his chest whenever he replayed that scene, as well as when he thought of Victoria entering the room, the way princess had looked at him with clear disappointment. Hurt while hearing those mean, harsh words. He held her even tighter in his arms, wishing he could undo that. The frail stood up and stopped in front of him, he understood the message and handed the mother, her cub. In silence, she took her little girl to the guest room they were staying in, ignoring the feral man that followed her.

“You know, Y/N… I never meant to hurt Victoria like that, I didn’t mean those words…” He whispered looking down after watching her put the cub in bed and give her a small kiss on her forehead. She closed the door behind her and glanced at him.

“Yes you did, Victor!” she was extremely angry “you meant every fucking word you said, if you wanna call me a whore, a slut or whatever, I don’t care. But now, if you talk about  _my_ daughter again…”

Victor interrupted her by pulling her closer to him and crashing her against his chest. She was shocked. Was he hugging her?

His arms snaked around her while her smaller body fit perfectly his. She was divided between melting into his touch or pushing him away, however she knew that was the closest as an apology as she’d ever get from him, and coming from the big, mean, merciless and proud Victor Creed, she knew it was already a lot.  

She looked at him, he seemed disturbed for a while, as if he was about to show her, his true feelings. His eyes were bright with tears, the ones he tried hiding. She could tell all of them needed urgently some rest.

“Y/N?” He called her softly, taking in all her gorgeous features, she hadn’t aged a day, still looking as beautiful as always, or maybe even more, maternity has made her look more mature, more of a woman. An attractive and sexy woman. Victor tried his best not to grow a hard on at that moment, the frail was already hating his guts, he had no clue what kind of reaction she’d have. He focused on his question instead. “Do you think I would’ve been a good father for your cub?”

She held her breath at his question, lost in all the beautiful shades of his eyes, the same ones her daughter,  _their_ daughter, took after him.

“No.” She replied coldly as he let go of her body. Y/N was angry, she couldn’t accept him being that nasty to her daughter like that. She knew it wasn’t right of her to lie to him like that, to hurt his feelings, but he needed to have a taste of what he made her and Victoria feel. He nodded and swallow hard, showing his harsh and serious expression one more time.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought…” He watched her entered her room and he went for his own, ready to have another restless night of sleep.

                             ***

At sunrise Victor decided to get up, it was finally Victoria’s birthday and he knew both her and her mom would try to ignore all the traumatic events of the past few days while baking a delicious cake. He, of course, he had no place in all that. He looked at the present he made Victoria on his nightstand and sighed. After his morning shower he’d go out hunting and hopefully would be gone all day, he wouldn’t be in their way.

He got downstairs and noticed Y/N was in the kitchen, making Victoria breakfast. She had prepared a nice, beautiful tray full of food and delicious candy. He recognized it as his own candies and chuckled. In the past few days Victor learned that just like him, the little girl  definitely had a sweet tooth. He noticed the frail didn’t see him at first, and she was again, wearing her nightgown. God knows how Victor needed her to stop wearing that, it only made things harder. He didn’t say anything, and left the cabin, ready to sink his claws into something.

The day took longer than expected to pass by; in the morning the girls had a huge, delicious breakfast. Victoria was extremely happy and excited to have a special day just for her! She happily dragged Vicky around, always taking that stuffed toy along wherever she went to. For lunch, Y/N cooked them her daughter’s favorite, who agreed to help her in the kitchen, she was such a sweet girl, any other kid in the very same situation would be probably throwing a fit for not getting any presents, however, she was just happy to be a little spoiled that day, there was just one thing bothering the small girl; Victor’s absence. Y/N - as well as he had - thought she’d be too angry to see him, but that was not what she was seeing; maybe it was because he soothed her during the storm, or just the pure bond they had. The young woman had lost track of how many times Victoria asked about him, and she could tell her daughter was really worried about the possibility of him not coming back just like ‘daddy Logan’. Victoria still missed him at times, but Y/N was already used it. Well, first of all, she never had anything with Logan and neither of them had any desire of having something whatsoever, but since Y/N found out she was pregnant, Logan had promised he’d stick around and protect her against Victor’s wrath. Since the Wolverine spent a lot of time on the road, he’d spend some considerable time at Y/N’s - always sleeping in the guest room or sometimes passing out on the couch. Victoria started calling him daddy out of a habit, it was something she often saw on TV and since her uncle was the only man around - most of the time - it was something natural for her, but she never realized the weight of those words, she was too young for that. Of course the little girl liked Logan, but Y/N had a fair assumption Victoria liked Victor a lot more. Since the first time they met, she could tell they were both mesmerized by each other, Victoria because she had finally found someone who was similar to her and Victor because his paternal instinct kicked in.

Victor was done hunting, he brought some fresh meat and enjoyed the fact the two of them were too distracted with their baking activities, they didn’t notice him walking in, cover in blood as usual. He quickly disappeared within the halls in order to get cleaned up. Once he came back, he had nowhere to run, Victoria shot him a wide smile and the way her eyes burned bright seeing him made his heart clench.

“Victor!!!” She happily ran to him and giggled when he held her in his arms. Her own small ones snaked around his neck and she pressed herself closer to him.

“Happy birthday, princess!” He purred and smiled seeing her so happy. “Smells like cake in here, where is it?” she pointed to the kitchen and he walked to the next room, only to see Y/N removing it out of the oven. She looked surprised seeing Victor and Victoria like that, she couldn’t help feeling her heart melt.

“Cake’s here” Y/N replied his question, knowing damn well both of them were eager to have it “but you both have to wait it cools down” both Victor and Victoria let out a low groan. How Victor still didn’t realize she was his daughter, was beyond her.

He noticed the small girl was getting a bit cranky, probably impatient about having her cake and had an idea. “So, since I brought some fresh meat, why don’t we have some hamburgers for dinner?” He offered and both girls said yes immediately. Y/N suddenly felt excited, if there was something she’d like to point it out about him, was the fact he was such a good cook and Victor’s homemade burger was simply delicious!

                              ***

After dinner, they sat around the table one more time and sang Victoria happy birthday. Helping themselves to cake, she seemed very glad to be with her mom and Victor there. The man excused himself and went to his room, returning with something in hands. It was a small wood picture, with the edge carved with beautiful round patterns and in the center of the piece, a beautiful rose. Y/N eyes instantly watered, she recognized the present, well it wasn’t the same, it’d be impossible, but she knew he had done that with his bare claws. He handed the little girl the gift, a bit concerned she wouldn’t like it, but she did and made sure to hug him again to let him know that.

“It’s beautiful” she whispered to him, making the heart of the big bad Sabretooth, melt.

After both girls went to bed, Victor decided to have a drink by himself. He was comfortably lying on his couch when he heard a noise coming from the guest room and suddenly a tiny frame walked to him. He saw Victoria looking a little pale and her hand holding her belly. Her scent smelled like pain.

“Tummy hurts?” He asked her raising an eyebrow. She nodded. “I wonder if it has to do with the fact you ate way too much cake and burgers?” she shrugged a got closer. He grabbed her small body and placed her comfortably on the couch, her back to him, while his hand rubbed her belly. He could smell her scent sweetening again and that made him glad.

“Feeling better now, cub?” She just nodded again, rubbing her eyes. She must’ve been really sleepy, otherwise, she’d be talking nonstop. Her head rested against his side and she blinked lazily when he started purring.

“Victor?” She asked him a bit drowsy “Big cat” she said and he purred louder.

“You think I’m a big cat, you noisy little kitten?” He joked, seeing her yawn and nod.

“I love you, big cat” She said falling asleep right afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day came and the three mutants in the house seemed to be in quite a good mood, even Victor, surprisingly. In fact, he wasn’t all polite words and smiles, quite the opposite, he was quiet and serious, but since he wasn’t cursing or snarling, at least he wasn’t in a deadly mood. The man, however, had a turmoil of thoughts and feelings going on. The words Victoria said the night before insisted in echoing through his mind;  _“I love you, big_   _cat…”_

It was just not possible such thing could be true. No one has ever loved him. He was an evil, murderous bastard who provoked fear and disgust wherever he had even been to. The only one who claimed to love him, was Y/N and she proved herself a lying bitch. Yet, the whole situation made him even more confused; her daughter was just a child, she had no reasons to lie whatsoever, she was one innocent little kitten, which in his own mind, only proved his point; if she was being honest, it was just because she was completely clueless about who he truly was and what he had done. If Victoria really liked him, as soon as she knew the truth she’d make sure to cross him out of her mind - and her heart - forever.

Of course Jimmy used to be as much of a bastard, if not more, as Victor himself, but he regretted those things, he decided to do something good for a change, while Victor not only kept the same pattern of behavior for a high price, as well as for fun too. No wonder the frail chose Logan over him, he didn’t have the money and stability to provide her a comfortable life like Creed did, but his younger brother had something Victor never believed he could ever have: good within him; this was what probably got Y/N and the runt together, the fact that one way or another, they were Victor’s victims. They might have not been victims of his claws, but they certainly had to cope with his bad, wild temper, his humiliation and manipulative ways to get by. Y/N’d never stick around for money, she wasn’t just a regular frail, like the ones he’s had before - and never mattered to him either. She was better, decent and that’s why she left and had a family, rather than staying with him and seeing Creed destroy her dignity, little by little.

There was another fact he couldn’t ignore, she was his little brother’s cub, and not his. Victor wished, from the moment he first saw Victoria and her mother again that she was his, this way he could have both of them for himself. His frail and his daughter. For a moment, contemplating that possibly made his heart beat faster, it eased all that rage and pain he has carried within himself throughout his life, it made him feel like a man, not just an animal. Yet, this isn’t how life works for a guy like him, Creed would have to pay for all the misery and blood he shed throughout the centuries, one way or another, and his retribution, was definitely loneliness. It doesn’t sound as cruel as the things he has done, but lonely days become lonely months, years, decades and in Victor’s case, it becomes lonely centuries.

He was removed from his thoughts when he felt a small kitten climbing his legs and sitting comfortably on his lap. He looked at Y/N quite shocked, no expecting Victoria getting all cozy.

“Victoria, leave Victor alone!” Y/N said, surprised to see the interaction.

“No!” She giggled and leaned closer to him. “Big cat, mine!” she said and smiled, grabbing Vicky and hugging the stuffed animal.

“I guess she likes me after all, frail.” He smirked at Y/N leaving her even more confused, what the hell was going on there? Victor being  _nice_? That was worrying.

The weather was rainy and the small girl was becoming impatient, Victor had promised they would play by the lake again, but the sudden change of weather ruined their plans. Y/N tired of being inside doing nothing, decided to suggest them playing outside. Victor only rolled his eyes, it was typical, the frail always liked those girly things. She used to make him run in the rain with her all the time, she always said it made her feel happy. He saw the girls getting ready to go outside and remained silent.

“Come with us, Victor!” Y/N said smiling a little, she was probably thinking of the memories of both of them together, the ones he tried burying for the past 4 years. He just grunted and the frail sighed. She had been silly to think it would be easy to have a nice day with him and their daughter.

Victor felt a tiny hand grabbing his as he looked down to see Victoria, with her huge puppy eyes and cute smile, the one that always made his stoned-heart, melt.

“Big cat, let’s go” she commanded also taking her mother’s hand in hers, the three of them walking out of the cabin just like a family.

                             ***

The quality time they were spending was actually a lot more fun than Victor expected. The three of them were soaked, panting and laughing. He ended up playing tag with them for a long time and that was surprisingly fun. Victoria loved when he carried her around, she was such an easy kid to please. He saw Y/N watching them play with a gorgeous smile and decided to be nice to her as well. He let go of the cub and stood up in front of the frail, just to lower himself a little.

“Hop on, frail!” he saw her wide eyes, she was visibly surprised.

“Oh, no Victor, I…”

“Bullshit, Y/N. I know you like it, so you can either hop on or I’ll drag you around just like a sack of potatoes” he threatened and she knew he meant that. Y/N nodded and got on his back, she did love when he gave her a piggyback ride like that, what she was not expecting was him getting on all fours and running like a wild cat.

She held onto him tight, it was a little scary but also exciting, he was fast and agile and he didn’t take long before stopping. They were in the middle of the woods.

“Victor, we can’t leave Victoria alone like that!”

Y/N she was concerned about leaving her daughter behind, she was 3 years old, for god’s sake.

“Shut up, it will only take a minute,  _kitten_ …”

He purred and pinned her against a tree. Victor knew it was one crappy idea, but he couldn’t control himself any longer, he needed that, at least just a taste if he couldn’t have her entirely for himself. His body making impossible for her to move as his lips met hers. They were even softer than he remembered and they felt just perfect against his own. Their kiss wasn’t rushed, or full of guilty, like the other ones had, since they met again. It was pure - if Victor could even have something like that. Nevertheless, they both enjoyed getting lost within one another, just as their tongues moved and low moans insisted on escaping their mouths.

***

After Victoria went to bed, Y/N went back to the the living room. She saw Victor drinking some scotch and with no second thoughts she grabbed the glass from his hand and took a sip of the drink. After their kiss, neither of them said anything. It was almost as if it had never happened. She sat in the other armchair and looked at him a little annoyed.

“For three years, Victoria has always misbehaved when it was time to take a shower, now, only one growl coming from ‘ _Big_   _cat_ ’” she mocked before continuing “is enough to make her obey.” Victor grabbed his glass back, finishing off the drink and chuckling.

“That’s because princess knows who the alpha is…” he saw her frown. “She’s not a stubborn little shit like you”.

Y/N giggled. Victor never sugarcoated his words, but she could tell he was being playful and that was enough to make a warmth spread through her chest. She saw Victoria’s wood frame on the table, the same one her daughter got from the man as a birthday gift the other day. She took it and started tracing the carved patterns with the tip of her fingers. Victor was really good at carving, it was such a contrast to see the beauty and the ugliness his claws were capable of; she looked at him again, who was now glancing at her attentively.

“Can I ask you one question, Victor?”

“Only if I can ask you something as well…” he places his glass on the coffee table and sees her nodding. “One question for another question. How’s that?”

“Sounds good.” She returned him the glance and continued. “You gave me a similar wood frame like that, when we were… Together.” She took a deep breath. “Mine also had a carved rose, just like Victoria’s… why is that?”

He gave her a small smile, she was indeed one beautiful frail.

“Your scent. Both yours and Victoria’s, you smell good, like flowers. It reminds me of roses…” He explained shrugging. Her jaw nearly dropped. Was that Victor being… romantic? She wanted to say something else, but it was his turn.

“Why did you take my dog tags?”

Y/N was serious, looking for the right words to tell him. There was nothing to hide or nothing awful about it. Quite the opposite, it meant she loved him, she had to leave but she wanted to keep something that reminded her of him with her all the time. At the time, she wasn’t aware she was already pregnant, so she thought it would be the only actual memory of him she’d be able to touch.

“I took them because I wanted something to remember you, that’s it, Victor…” She said, avoiding his gaze. “I wanted something I could touch and think of the time we spent together. From times we lov-” she interrupted herself and looked at him now. It was impossible to read his expression. “It doesn’t matter now, it has all been burned down to ashes, your tags, my wood frame… Everything”

“No, it hasn’t..” He told her and before she could ask him any other questions, he stood up and indicated it was time for her to follow him.

When they got to his room, she quickly looked around. It hadn’t changed a thing and she still remembered the last time she’d been there. Her heart clenched at the memory: Victor was sleeping when she just walked away from him, silently, hoping he’d only wake up and see her gone when she was miles away from him, otherwise, she would never have the guts to do that.

She sat in bed and saw him handing her a metal box. Her heart stopped for a bit. It was her memory box and it was supposed to have burned down just like her house. She looked at him surprised and smiled at him.

“Victor… How?!”

“I went to your room and got it, before leaving your place that day.” He explained and saw her open it and empty its content on the bed. Her own wood frame, his dog tags and her pictures. Pictures of her, pregnant. The frail had a beautiful smile while her hand rested on her baby bump. He couldn’t recall seeing anything as beautiful as that. That fucking frail always made him go soft and he hated that.

They went over the other pictures, Victoria as a baby, her first birthday, her first Halloween… Victor couldn’t help smiling a little, that was just lovely, no matter how hard he wanted to ignore. The last picture made his smile die, though. It was a picture of him and the frail. She had insisted on taking one of those selfies crap. Her arms were snaked around his neck, while she was giving him a kiss on the cheek. Victor saw himself staring at the camera, he had a small smirk on his face when he felt the frail’s lips on him. He grunted at the memory, he was having a good day that day, completely unaware she’d leave in the next few days.

“Wow… Victor, this is amazing!” Y/N said and felt her body being pinned against the mattress. Victor straddled her and kissed her before she could say anything else. She moaned into his kiss and her legs wrapped around his waist. His clawed hand slid through her soft skin, as his sharp talons scratched her slightly.

“You are gone be mine, even if it is the last time…” He said in between kisses, while he slashed through her clothes.

Y/N was grinding her hips against his. His erection already pulsating and making her whimper just at the mere thought of it. She wanted him, she always had and he was eager to have her one more time. He felt the frail’s hand freeing his hard on and stroking him, he was throbbing and leaking for her. She wasn’t that different, though. Just the smallest kiss had been enough to make her drip. He didn’t take much time. He placed himself into her entrance and pushed against her once. She moaned out loud. He stretched her with his big cock. She kissed his neck and scratched his back.

“Victor…” she moaned as she felt herself getting close to her release.

“You’ll moan my name,  _kitten_ …” He purred and kept his constant and intense thrust until he felt her melt around him. Her sweet, tight cunt milking him dry while he reached his bliss as well. They were panting, never leaving each other’s eyes. She started to feel sleepy. Victor had drained all her energies.

“If I wake up tomorrow, to find you gone, I’ll fucking gut you”

He told her harshly before purring and letting her know she should relax in his grip.  


End file.
